Power Ranger Stampede Force
by stingerlad
Summary: Five civilians are chosen by the Zord Discs of their Zords to fight against the evil forces of Sniperead.On Hiatus
1. Call of the Stampede

Power Rangers Stampede Force

Call of the Stampede

A 16 year old Caucasian boy wearing a red shirt and jeans was jogging around Desert City. All of a sudden he heard something beep.

"Go ahead," he said rolling back his left sleeve revealing a black device with a red stripe and three buttons and a slot on it while pressing one of the buttons.

"Jake, there's an attack at the park," a voice said.

"I'm on my way," Jake said while running towards the park.

When he got there he saw a kid being attacked by some red soldiers with some rifles called Magrons.

"Stampede Access," Jake said pressing another button.

_Jake is in the middle of a desert when red whirlwinds hit his body creating his suit. He then extended his hand, grabbing a red cowboy hat, before putting it on forming his helmet._

Jake then took his Stampede Blaster out of its holster on his right waist and fired at the Magrons.

"Hey kid, run," he said.

The kid then started running away as fast as their legs would let them.

"Alright, Magrons. Let's see what you got."

One Magron tried to hit Jake with its rifle but he grabbed the rifle and tossed it into the air. Jake then tossed the Magron into the air as well and fired a few shots at the Magron. Jake then tossed his Stampede Blaster into the air in the Magrons' direction and ran towards the Magrons. He punched one in the gut and threw it onto the ground. He then upper-cutted another while kicking a different one repeatedly.

He then extended his hand and caught his Stampede Blaster, put a red disc with a scorpion on it onto a slot on his blaster, and fired a red energy blast at the Magrons destroying them.

"Power down!"

Jake then pressed a button and teleported to a different location in a red ball of light.

He arrived at his base which he called the Stampede Saloon. He then went to a desk opened a draw and pulled out its contents: a blue disc with a tortoise on it, a green disc with a beetle, a yellow disc with a roadrunner, and a pink disc with a fox.

A Caucasian man in his 40's wearing a brown cowboy hat, a brown shirt, and jeans then walked in and asked, "How was the fight?"

"It was too damn easy. Just some Magrons."

"You know you will need the other Rangers at some point."

"Yeah, I know. But you know, Ray, it is not my decision on who the other Rangers are. The Zords' Discs choose their Rangers, the Rangers don't choose them."

"Yes, Jake. I know."

Jake then put the discs back in the draw, shut it, went to a different room, and morphed. Then all of a sudden Magrons started appearing and Jake then ran and avoided their shots. Jake then took out a blaster that resembled a scorpion and fired at the Magrons.

"Scorpion Blaster."

The Magrons then collapsed and disappeared.

Jake then pressed the teleportation button and teleported to his home, holding onto the possibility he might find at least one of the other Rangers tomorrow.

The next day Jake started going for a jog after school and saw some Magrons and a monster that looked like a wolf in black armor with a rifle and two pistols attacking multiple people.

Jake then ran towards them and started fighting the Magrons. Jake punched one and flipped another of his back. Jake could already tell he wouldn't be able to beat them all by himself with a few of the civilians still in harm's way.

Then all of a sudden a 16 year old Caucasian boy wearing a blue shirt and jeans, a 16 year old Caucasian boy wearing a green shirt and jeans, a 16 year old Caucasian girl wearing a yellow shirt and a yellow skirt, and a 16 year old Caucasian girl wearing a pink shirt and a pink skirt ran into the fray and helped Jake fight long enough for the rest of the people to get away. Then all of a sudden the four discs from before appeared in the hands of the person of their respective color and a morpher just like Jake's appeared on their left wrists each with a stripe of their respective color.

Jake then instantly recognized the morphers and said, "Those are the Stampede Morphers of the other Rangers."

Jake then took out his Stampede Blaster and fired at the Magrons.

"Hey, what your names?" Jake asked.

"Why do you want to know that now?" the boy in the blue shirt asked.

"I want to know what to call the people that helped me."

"I'm Alex," the boy in the blue shirt said.

"I'm Len," the boy in the green shirt said.

"I'm Hilary," the girl in the yellow shirt said.

"I'm Misty," the girl in the pink shirt said.

"Guys, I need you to say Stampede Access and press this button," Jake said pointing to the morph button.

"Stampede Access!"

_Alex is in the middle of a desert when blue whirlwinds hit his body creating his suit. He then extended his hand, grabbing a blue cowboy hat, before putting it on forming his helmet._

_Len is in the middle of a desert when green whirlwinds hit his body creating his suit. He then extended his hand, grabbing a green cowboy hat, before putting it on forming his helmet._

_Hilary is in the middle of a desert when yellow whirlwinds hit her body creating her suit. She then extended her hand, grabbing a yellow cowboy hat, before putting it on forming her helmet._

_Misty is in the middle of a desert when pink whirlwinds hit her body creating her suit. She then extended her hand, grabbing a pink cowboy hat, before putting it on forming her helmet._

Alex, Len, Hilary, and Misty looked at their suits were shocked that they had become Power Rangers. Jake then got them to stop gawking and they pulled out their Stampede Blasters and started fighting. And this time the odds were in the Rangers' favor.

Jake simply fired at two Magrons before tossing his Stampede Blaster into the air and fired at the rest of them with his Scorpion Blaster. After Jake had finished his Magrons he simply caught his Stampede Blaster and put it back its holster.

Alex fired at some of his Magrons before he holstered his Stampede Blaster. He then punched one Magron before he caught a punch from his last two Magrons and tossed them into the air before he saw what Jake did and took out a cannon that resembled a tortoise and fired at the Magrons.

"Tortoise Cannon."

Len had put his Stampede Blaster back in its holster and took out a blaster that resembled a beetle and fired at all his Magrons.

"Beetle Blaster."

Hilary simply fired at most of her Magrons before putting her Stampede Blaster up and took out a blaster that resembled a roadrunner and fired at the Magrons.

"Roadrunner Defender."

Misty fired at some of her Magrons before she holstered her Stampede Blaster and took out a blaster that resembled a fox and fired at the rest of her Magrons.

"Fox Blaster."

The Rangers then went to the monster and were prepared to fight.

"You fools don't stand a chance against the great Howllet," the monster said.

"We'll see about that," Jake said firing at Howllet.

Howllet then fired at the Rangers with his rifle. The Rangers then dodged his attack while firing at him.

"Alright guys, let's put them together!"

Jake attached his Scorpion Blaster to the back of the Tortoise Cannon. Misty attached her Fox Blaster to the front of the Tortoise Cannon. Len attached his Beetle Blaster to the left side of the Tortoise Cannon while Hilary attached her Roadrunner Defender to the right side of the Tortoise Cannon. Jake held it up at the back, Misty and Alex held the front up, and Len and Hilary held the middle up.

"Stampede Cannon!"

"Ready," Misty and Alex said.

"Aim," Len and Hilary said.

"Fire," Jake said pulling the trigger.

Red, blue, green, yellow, and pink energy bursts from the Stampede Cannon hitting Howllet causing him to explode.

Howllet then grew.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked.

"Simple, Alex. We call the Zords,"Jake said.

He then took out the disc with the scorpion on it, put it onto the slot on his Stampede Morpher pressed the communication button and said, "Stampede Force Scorpion Zord."

Then a red Scorpion Zord appeared and Jake jumped into the cockpit and engaged Howllet in battle.

The Scorpion Zord's cockpit had a computer terminal with a red circle at the front of the terminal and a seat behind the terminal.

"Stampede Force Tortoise Zord," Alex said pressing the communication button after putting the disc with a tortoise on it onto the slot on his Morpher.

"Stampede Force Beetle Zord," Len said pressing the communication button after putting the disc with a beetle on it onto the slot on his Morpher.

"Stampede Force Roadrunner Zord," Hilary said pressing the communication button after putting the disc with a roadrunner on it onto the slot on her Morpher.

"Stampede Force Fox Zord," Misty said pressing the communication button after putting the disc with a fox on it onto the slot on her Morpher.

A blue Tortoise Zord, a green Beetle Zord, a yellow Roadrunner Zord, and a pink Fox Zord appeared in the city and Alex, Len, Hilary and Misty jumped into the cockpits of their respective Zords and went to help Jake.

The cockpits of the Tortoise Zord, the Beetle Zord, the Roadrunner Zord, and the Fox Zord was exactly like the Scorpion Zord's except the color of the circle on the terminal was the Rangers' respective color.

The Scorpion Zord was firing laser stings at Howllet when the Tortoise Zord, Beetle Zord, Roadrunner Zord and Fox Zord came.

"Guys, it's Megazord time," Jake said.

"Right."

The Roadrunner Zord and the Fox Zord tilted their bodies up 45 degrees turning into legs. The Tortoise Zord's jaw tilts down revealing a head and the Tortoise Zord attaches to the Roadrunner Zord and the Fox Zord forming the torso. The Scorpion Zord's stinger detaches turning into a blaster, the Scorpion Zord's legs folded in, and the pincers attached to the Scorpion Zord's face and each other turning into an arm. The Beetle Zord's legs folded in turning into an arm. The Scorpion Zord attached to the right side of the Tortoise Zord and the Beetle Zord attached to the left side of the Tortoise Zord.

"Stampede Force Megazord!"

The Megazord cockpit had five computer terminals and five seats behind the terminals. And the terminals look exactly like the Zords' terminals.

The Megazord fired at Howllet at the same time as Howllet fired at it. Howllet's shots were knocked down by the Megazord's shots. When Howllet fired again he only heard a click signifying he was out of ammo.

"Let's end this," Jake said.

Energy began to build up in the Stampede Force Megazord Blaster.

"Stampede Power Blast!"

The Stampede Force Blaster than fired the energy at full power and the energy blast collided with Howllet.

The Rangers then teleported to the Stampede Saloon.

"Okay so this is our headquarters. Any questions?"

"Yeah, you know who we are but we don't know who you are. How are we supposed to trust someone we don't know?" Alex responded.

"I guess you're right. My name is Jake."

Ray then walked in.

"Jake, who are these four?"

"These are the other Rangers, Ray."

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. I'm Ray, your mentor."

"Nice to meet ya, Ray. I'm Alex, that's Len, Hilary, and Misty," Alex said pointing to each Ranger.

"Well, as of right now you have joined Jake and are the Power Rangers Stampede Force. You must fight the forces of the evil Sniperead in order to protect the innocent," Ray said.

"Well, we've handled one fight a few more shouldn't be too much to handle. Right?" Len said.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"I'm in," Hilary said.

"You can count on me," Misty said.

"Excellent, now I must tell you the rules you must follow as Power Rangers. First, never use your powers for personal gain. Second, you may only escalate a battle when you are forced to. And finally, you must keep your identity secret," Ray said.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say you can count on us one hundred percent," Misty said.


	2. Blast From The Past

Power Rangers Stampede Force

Blast From The Past  
>Alex, Len, Hilary, Misty, and Ray were hanging out at Desert City Park.<br>"Hey, Ray. Do you have any idea why Jake didn't want to come with us?" Alex asked.  
>"Well, Jake just feels like being alone sometimes that's all."<br>"Well, if he acts like that then how are we supposed to get to know him?" Len asked.  
>"Just give him time. He's not used to your Morphers being used yet."<br>"Well, I'm gonna go back to the Saloon and see if I can convince Jake to come," Hilary said.  
>"I'll go with you," Misty volunteered.<br>The two of them then searched the park for a place to teleport then teleported to the Stampede Saloon.  
>They then saw Jake sitting at a desk in the main room, looking at a photograph and walked over to him.<br>"Hey, Jake," Hilary said.  
>Jake looked up and saw the girls there and opened up a drawer, put the photo in the drawer, and shut it before saying, "I thought you were at the park with Ray and the others."<br>"We were. We just thought we'd see if we could you to come with us," Misty explained.  
>"Oh, well you didn't have to."<br>"But we want you to come you didn't really hang out with the rest of us unless we're fighting bad guys," Hilary said.  
>"Yeah, we feel like we barely know you. And why did you photo? Were you looking at something dirty?"<br>"No."  
>"Then why did you hide it?" Hilary demaded.<br>"It's just something I don't want the rest of you to see. Everyone's got something they don't want to share with others. That photo's mine."  
>"Well, I guess that's okay for now. But will you please come with us?" Misty begged.<br>For a second Jake looked Misty and an image of a Caucasian girl that looked to be two years older than her and that was similar appeared and he sighed.  
>"Alright. Just give me a minute okay?"<br>"'Kay," both the girls said before they left the room.  
>Jake then took the photo out of the desk and put in his pocket while saying, "Misty reminds me of you, Eve. She makes me feel like your still around."<br>He and the girls then teleported to the park and met up with the others.  
>"So you got him to come. You owe me five bucks , Len."<br>"You two bet on whether they would get me to come or not?" Jake asked.  
>"Yep, and I won," Alex said.<br>Jake just sat down and took the photo out of his pocket and the others huddled and started whispering.  
>"What's up with Jake and that photo," Len asked.<br>"I don't know, but it's gotta be really important to him 'cause he was looking at when we went to the Saloon," Hilary said.

"Well I say we go take a look at it," Alex said.

"We shouldn't. It's something he doesn't want to show us yet," Misty said.  
>"Speak for yourself. I'm taking a look," Len said.<br>Alex and Len then got up walked behind the bench and grabbed it out from Jake's hands.  
>"Hey. Give that back."<br>"Alright, just let us look at first," Alex said.  
>The photo had Jake, a 18 year old African American boy wearing a blue shirt, a 18 year old Asian boy wearing a green shirt, a 18 year old Mexican girl wearing a yellow blouse, and the girl in the image from before in a pink blouse.<br>There was something particular they were looking at, though. The people were wearing the Stampede Morphers of their respective colors.  
>"Jake, who are these guys?" Alex asked.<br>"They were my original teammates."  
>"Well, why aren't they your teammates now?" Misty asked.<br>"It was one of Sniperead's goons. We had fought our hardest but he overpowered us. But the others didn't give up. They gave me their Morphers and Discs and had Ray teleport me out of there. I never knew what happened to them. But when I went to our place to hang out at the time we always went there, they weren't there. I even asked their families but they hadn't from them so I came to only one conclusion."  
>"That the monster had killed them," Len said.<br>"Yes. The original Blue and Green Stampede Force Rangers were two of my best friends and the original Yellow and Pink Stampede Force Rangers fought over me from time to time. It got on my nerves sometimes but it was great. And our teamwork was even better. I'll tell ya I had seen them fight so many times there fighting styles are embedded into my brain. I just like keep to myself instead of hanging out with you guys 'cause I still miss them. Hell, I even wrote a song about it."  
>"Well, let's hear it," Len said.<br>"Sure. Ray, could you get my laptop and bring it here."  
>"I'll be back in a bit."<br>Ray then ran off and teleported to the Stampede Saloon, grabbed Jake's laptop from Jake's locker at the Stampede Saloon, teleported back, and gave it to Jake.  
>Jake then went through his music files till he found one titled I Miss Ya(Music Only) and played it and then started singing.<p>

Hey guys, I don't know  
>Where ya are, but you're still in my heart, yo<br>I know you're probably dead  
>but no matter how hard I try I can't get ya out of my head<br>And I guess that makes since because it's hard to forget your friends

And I'm just wondering is this the end  
>or is it only the beginning<br>Are ya alive or are ya dead  
>I don't know but I'll keep searching<br>I won't give up till I find ya  
>I don't care I have to go through Hell to find ya<br>I just hope ya know that I'm searching  
>And that I miss ya<p>

I think about that time everyday  
>wondering are ya okay<br>I just need someone to tell me why  
>To tell me why ya made me leave while ya stayed<br>I know I'm probably believing a lie  
>But I keep telling myself that maybe you're alive<p>

And I'm just wondering is this the end  
>or is it only the beginning<br>Are ya alive or are ya dead  
>I don't know but I'll keep searching<br>I won't give up till I find ya  
>I don't care I have to go through Hell to find ya<br>I just hope you know that I'm searching  
>And that I miss ya<br>that I miss ya  
>that I miss ya<br>that I miss ya

The other Rangers were amazed at how well he could sing. But before they could say anything they heard a scream nearby and Jake gave Ray his laptop before he and the others raced off to fight the monster. When they got there just about all the civilians had already left fearing for their lives and the monster was nearing a little girl. The monster was a chameleon-like monster wearing brown armor wielding a shotgun and a pistol in a holster at his waist.  
>Jake ran forward while pressing the morph button on his Morpher while saying, "Stampede Access."<br>Jake jump kicked the monster in his face and held the Stampede Blaster in front of his face while the others got the little girl to safety. Once the others got the little girl to safety Jake lifted the monster up by his neck and tossed him into a near by tree.  
>Before any of the Rangers could draw their Stampede Blasters shots were fired at them and four monsters appeared before them, a female fox monster wearing pink armor wielding a pistol, a female roadrunner wearing yellow armor wielding a pistol, a male beetle monster wearing green armor wielding a pistol, and a male tortoise monster wearing blue armor and wielding a pistol.<br>"Camoshot, get out of here. Sniperead wants to talk to you," the tortoise monster.  
>Camoshot then disappeared.<br>"And now to deal with you posers," the beetle monster said.  
>"Who are you guys?" Jake asked.<br>"I'm Tortblast," the tortoise monster said.  
>"I'm Beetraid," the beetle monster said.<br>"I'm Roadllet," the roadrunner monster said.  
>"And I'm Foxshot," the fox monster said.<br>"We are the Four Terror Shooters," the four monsters said together.  
>They then charged at the Rangers.<br>Alex shot at Tortblast rapidly with his Stampede Blaster but Tortblast kept countering Alex's shots with his own. Tortshot then kicked Alex in the gut before he shot at Alex while tossing his pistol in the air every once in a while. Alex then fell to the ground demorphed.  
>Len shot at Beetraid with his Beetle Blaster but Beetraid kept dodging Len's shots while firing at Len with his pistol. Len kept trying to dodge Beetraid's shots but they were so fast and were shot at such an angle that if he dodged one shot another would hit him. In a matter of moments Len fell to the ground demorphed.<br>Hilary punched Roadllet in the face before shooting at her with her Roadrunner Defender but Roadllet ducked and shot at Hilary while rolling and no matter what Hilary did she got hit so she hid behind a tree and poked out to shoot at Roadllet but she had disappeared only to reappear behind her and toss her into the air and became a victim to Roadllet's shots. Hilary then hit the ground demorphed.  
>Misty and Jake double teamed Foxshot but somehow she barely got hit. Jake then hid behind a tree and had realized by now that these guys used his former teammates fighting styles.<br>"So, Sniperead turned them into monsters. That's gotta be it because their styles are so tough that they're theirs alone. That damn bastard's gonna pay when I get my hands on him," Jake said to himself.  
>"Misty when she shoots it'll go over you if you get down low."<br>"What?"  
>"That's the original Pink Ranger's fighting style. Trust me."<br>She then did as he said and the shots hit Foxshot. Foxshot then got tired of shooting at Misty and holstered her pistol and charged in Jake's direction. She tried to punch him in the face but he caught her punch and she used this to shoot at Misty but this time when Misty ducked she got hit and when the next shot was fired she jumped and got hit. Whenever Misty moved she kept getting hit and in mere moments Misty fell to the ground demorphed.  
>Jake then ran over to Misty and knew he needed a new plan.<br>Jake then pressed the communication button and said, "Ray, get the others back to the Saloon."  
>Ray who went to the Saloon when the Rangers went to fight Camoshot pressed a few buttons on a console in the main room and Alex, Len, Hilary, and Misty were teleported to the main room.<br>"What about you?"  
>"I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of my friends. I know they're in there."<br>Tortblast, Beetraid, Roadllet, and Foxshot then surrounded him and he took his helmet off and let it fall to the ground.  
>"Guys, it's me, Jake."<br>Upon seeing his face they held their heads in pain.  
>"Yes, I'm getting through to them. Guys, I know you're in there. Fight it. You're stronger then any of Sniperead's goons."<br>He then looked at Tortblast and said, "Vance."  
>He looked at Beetraid and said, "Kenny."<br>He looked at Roadllet and said, "Meg."  
>He looked at Foxshot and said, "Eve."<br>"Jake, help me," Foxshot said.

"I'm going to. Ray teleport the others' Discs to me."  
>In a moment Jake was holding the other Rangers' Discs.<br>He then pressed each Disc into the specific monster who resembled the animal of that Disc's Zord.  
>In a flash of light, the four monsters were replaced by the four people in the photo. Eve then began to faint and Jake caught her.<br>"Easy, Eve. Come on, let's go to the Saloon. Ray, teleport all of us back to the Saloon."  
>The five of them were then teleported into the main room. Once everyone got their heads cleared, Jake introduced his old team to his new team and they all had a group photo. Then everything went back to normal in terms of both the old team and the new team. Meg and Eve started playing a game of Tug of War with Jake as the rope, Vance and Kenny started wrestling, Hilary and Misty were reading fashion magazines, Alex and Len were playing chess, and Ray was looking through the information they had to see if there was any weapons that were missing from their arsenal. Meg's and Eve's game of tug of war was hurting them and Jake so they let go for a minute and that some how slung Jake on top of Misty and their lips were touching and his hand somehow ended on Hilary's breast.<br>Jake then got up and said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. Please don't hurt me."  
>Jake then started to run as fast as he could while trying to use both the old and current male Rangers as human shields. Ray looked at this and started laughing.<br>After a while things cooled down and Vance, Kenny, Meg, and Eve were about to leave.  
>"Do guys really have to leave?" Jake asked.<br>"Sorry, buddy," Vance said.  
>"If you need us we'll be back," Kenny said.<br>"Don't worry. I'll be back soon so we can go a date," Meg and Eve said at the same time.  
>Meg and Eve then started to argue and before you could blink Jake kissed them both.<br>"Will you two please try not to argue? It's annoying," Jake said.  
>"We make no promises," They both said at once.<br>They were then teleported out of the Stampede Saloon.  
>Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy. I would've uploaded it as soon as I got it done but I was not near an Internet connection. And could someone please review Power Rangers Horror Force so I can know if I'm doing good with it. Oh, I finished this and Power Rangers Sea Raiders Chapter 3 on the same day. Also this is the first song I wrote that I remember. And school got out awhile back so I've had a little extra time for writing. Just thought I'd put that out there.<br>Till next time.


End file.
